Walking Away
by Twin Sun Leader
Summary: S'il ne sait pas quoi dire non plus, Spock le cache vachement bien. Scène manquante au film.


**Note : **C'est une scène manquante que j'aurais très fort voulu voir dans le film (ou même la novélisation, je ne suis pas difficile…) Mais puisqu'elle n'existait pas j'ai été obligée de l'écrire.

Elle se situe après le retour sur terre, avant que Jim ne soit officiellement nommé Capitaine et que Spock ne rencontre le vieux lui-même qui le convainc de rejoindre _l'Enterprise_ à la dernière minute.

Dans ma tête, _Walking Away _se situe dans le même univers que _Un petit coin de Paradis_, et _Le Problème_ mais leur est chronologiquement antérieure.

Fic initialement publiée dans la communauté livejournal me_li_me_lo pour le défi "regrets".

* * *

**Walking Away**

La nuit est tombée sur San Francisco et Jim Kirk remonte l'avenue de l'Union d'un pas pressé, la tête rentrée dans les épaules dans une double tentative de combattre la fraîcheur nocturne et de ne pas se faire remarquer par les passants qui ont bien trop tendance à le reconnaître ces temps-ci. Il a mal à la tête et la tentation de pénétrer dans le premier bar venu pour s'y bourrer méthodiquement la gueule est intense, mais ce soir il a une mission et il ne peut vraiment pas se permettre d'être ivre. Pas encore du moins.

La semaine a été celle des cérémonies commémoratives officielles. Plus d'enterrements et de chapelles ardentes que Jim n'aurait voulu en voir dans sa vie… De retour sur Terre il a encaissé avec le reste de l'équipage les éprouvantes et désespérément longues séances de débriefing de Startfleet. Ce qu'il a fait, pourquoi, comment, tout. Répété des dizaines de fois devant des dizaines d'amiraux différents jusqu'à ce que finalement Starfleet s'estime satisfait. S'il n'y avait eu que lui, cadet monté illégalement à bord et qui a pris le commandement d'une manière quelque peu douteuse, il aurait probablement été interné direct. Mais tous les rapports concordent : Bones, les lieutenants Uhura et Sulu, le Commandant Spock et bien sûr le Capitaine Pike.

Ils ont fini par le laisser aller et quand il a suffisamment émergé de son épuisement et de son hébétude (état de choc, a diagnostiqué Leonard sans grand risque de se tromper), ça a été pour réaliser l'impact planétaire de la tragédie qu'ils avaient vécue aux premières loges. Il a perdu des amis et les trois quarts de sa promotion au-dessus de Vulcain. Au lendemain de leur retour sur Terre tous les dortoirs étaient les mêmes : décimés, désespérément vides, les chambres aux lits non faits abandonnées précipitamment lors de l'alerte, les piles de linge sale qui ne seront jamais lavées, le silence réminiscence d'une tombe… Mais ce n'est encore rien face au traumatisme causé par la destruction de Vulcain et le sort identique auquel la Terre a échappé de si peu.

Il jette un coup d'oeil à l'adresse inscrite sur l'écran de son padd, lève les yeux vers l'immeuble qui lui fait face. C'est là.

Il prend une longue respiration (c'est stupide d'être si stressé, il n'était pas à moitié aussi anxieux le jour où il a comparu en conseil disciplinaire pour avoir hacké le _Kobayashi Maru_), presse le bouton de l'interphone. Après un intervalle suffisant pour qu'il commence à avoir du mal à tenir en place, le bruit blanc de la tonalité change, signe que quelqu'un a décroché.

« Hum, salut, c'est Jim. Jim Kirk.

- Cadet Kirk. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

La voix de Spock est impassible, rendue plus froide encore (hé si, c'est possible, qui l'eût cru ?) par la déformation électronique. S'il est surpris que Jim soit à sa porte à neuf heures du soir, ça ne s'entend pas.

« Commandant Spock. Je voudrais discuter avec vous d'un sujet qui vous concerne.

- Très bien. Je suis au 47 B. » La réponse est immédiate, sans interrogation ni hésitation. Et sans plus de manière la ligne est coupée, tandis que simultanément la porte coulisse devant Jim.

Bon, ça aurait pu être pire, au moins Spock l'a laissé rentrer, ce qui signifie qu'il n'aura pas besoin d'utiliser les codes d'accès qu'il a récupéré en même temps qu'il hackait le dossier du vulcain pour trouver son adresse. Tant mieux, ça n'aurait probablement pas plaidé en sa faveur.

Il traverse le hall d'entrée décoré façon feng-shui qui parvient à avoir l'air à la fois totalement dénudé et étrangement luxueux, s'engouffre dans l'ascenseur et attend que les étages passent. Quand il arrive à la porte de Spock, le battant pivote sous son nez et il se retrouve main levée dans le geste universel de "je m'apprêtais à frapper", face à face avec Nyota Uhura.

L'absence d'expression sur le visage de la jeune femme pourrait rivaliser avec un vulcain, mais elle se radoucit légèrement quand son regard croise celui de Jim et elle hoche la tête en signe de salut.

« Ho, Uhura. Vous ici...

- Kirk. Je partais justement. »

Jim s'efface et elle passe devant lui avant de se retourner légèrement.

« Spock. »

Immobile dans l'encadrement de la porte, Spock lui rend un regard silencieux avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans les escaliers.

« Heu... » fait Jim, distinctement mal à l'aise. « Je ne voulais pas déranger.

- Comme l'a dit le lieutenant Uhura, elle s'apprêtait justement à partir : vos excuses sont infondées. Voulez-vous entrer ? »

Jim n'a pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois et il précède Spock dans l'entrée de l'appartement en s'appliquant à ne pas avoir l'air trop curieux. Sans surprise l'atmosphère est immédiatement étouffante, la température étant réglée pour le confort d'un vulcain et non d'un humain. Il n'y a pas énormément d'espace, mais la décoration est bien moins dénudée que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Un terminal couplé d'une console vidéo dans la salle principale, un canapé bas aux montants de bois ornementés, quelques tableaux abstraits, des objets d'apparence ancienne qui sont manifestement d'origine vulcaine et, surprise, une bibliothèque qui occupe la totalité du mur faisant face à la baie vitrée qui donne sur le parc du Presidio. Une bibliothèque avec des vrais livres, en vrai papier.

Jim doit faire un effort conscient pour ne pas laisser agir l'attirance qu'exercent sur lui les étagères pleines de livres et à la place tourne sur lui-même pour faire face à Spock qui est en train de refermer la porte derrière eux.

« Marrant, j'aurais cru que les Vulcains trouveraient que le papier fait un support de stockage des informations imparfait et donc illogique, » commence-t-il avec un demi-sourire avant de se rappeler - un peu tard - qu'il n'est vraiment pas là pour essayer de provoquer Spock.

Heureusement pour lui ce dernier ne se laisse pas si facilement déstabiliser et se contente de lui adresser un regard qui parvient à exprimer une interrogation malgré son absence totale d'expression faciale.

En d'autres mots, il fixe silencieusement Jim en attendant patiemment que ce dernier accouche et dise ce pourquoi il est venu. (Après quoi il pourra en toute légitimité le jeter hors de chez lui, mais Jim suppose qu'il l'aura au moins un peu mérité...)

Bon.

Il prend une grande respiration, jette un coup d'oeil à la bibliothèque dont l'incongruité est étrangement rassurante et se lance. Il est James Tiberius Kirk bordel, et s'il a sauté sans hésiter une seconde d'une plate-forme en perdition à quatorze kilomètres d'altitude au dessus d'une planète en train de se désintégrer, il peut bien affronter un putain de vulcain (qui en plus ne l'est même pas entièrement).

Ouais.

« Spock, je… Je suis venu pour m'excuser. »

Une fraction de seconde les sourcils de Spock s'élèvent d'une manière qui ne laisse pas d'autre choix à Jim que de continuer.

« Pour ce que j'ai dit, sur la passerelle de _l'Enterprise_. À propos de votre mère. Je suis désolé.

- Vous avez agi comme l'exigeait la situation. J'étais émotionnellement compromis, les excuses sont inutiles.

- Non, » proteste Jim. « C'était délibérément cruel et même si c'était nécessaire je regrette d'avoir eu à le faire.

- Encore une fois, s'excuser est une action inutile. Mais je comprends que vous puissiez éprouver le besoin d'une validation de vos actions de ma part, » réplique Spock avec autant d'impassibilité qu'un mur, et même s'il n'ajoute rien de plus, Jim est presque certain d'entendre le _'après tous, vous n'êtes qu'un humain' _derrière.

Garder son calme lui demande pourtant qu'un effort finalement réduit et il croise les bras et secoue la tête.

« Je crois que vous ne comprenez pas Spock. Je n'ai pas besoin de validation de ce que j'ai fais. Je sais que c'était le seul moyen et je le referais si je le devais. Mais… » Il hésite. La possibilité de braquer totalement le jeune officier qui lui fait face est énorme, mais c'est un risque à prendre. Il ne devrait même pas renâcler à se lancer, il ne l'a jamais fait auparavant…

« C'était faux, ce que j'ai dit. Je sais que vous aimiez votre mère et votre peuple, et votre planète. Que vous avez ressenti… Je veux dire, il n'y a pas de honte à avoir été… _émotionnellement compromis_ après ce qui s'est passé. »

Spock se referme comme une coquille à une vitesse défiant toute concurrence - et Dieu sait qu'il n'était pourtant pas ouvert avant, mais d'un coup c'est le jour et la nuit. Il se met en mouvement, dépasse Jim (qui l'espace d'une seconde est persuadé qu'il va lui mettre son poing dans la gueule) et fait quelques pas dans l'appartement avant de s'immobiliser devant la baie vitrée, les épaules rigides, les mains crispées dans son dos de cette manière que Jim a déjà identifié comme habituelle pour lui.

L'appartement n'est éclairé que par une lampe sourde fixée près du canapé, et le reflet n'est pas suffisant pour masquer le paysage sombre au-delà de la vitre, le parc partiellement encastré dans la ville plongé dans l'ombre bleue de la nuit et émaillé de la lueur des lampadaires le long des allées. Tout autour la cité comme un écrin chatoyant et au-delà la baie dans laquelle affleurent encore une partie des débris de la foreuse romulienne qui s'y est abattu, la côte, le Golden Gate Bridge illuminé de ses éclairages nocturnes.

Jim hésite un instant, puis vient se placer en silence auprès de Spock, les yeux rivés sur la nuit. Ce dernier ne dit rien et Jim décide qu'il y a au moins soixante-quinze pour cent de chances que ce soit un feu vert.

C'est peut-être faire preuve de trop de confiance en lui, mais d'un autre côté Spock n'a jamais hésité par le passé à faire part au monde de ce qu'il pensait du comportement du Cadet Kirk, (fort peu de bien) et ce dans les plus grands détails et sans s'embarrasser de la moindre retenue. Heureusement que les vulcains sont pacifistes, parce que Jim ose à peine imaginer l'alternative

Un bandeau de lumière attire son attention, une rue le long du parc, entièrement recouverte et illuminée de petites flammes vacillantes qui s'étalent comme un fleuve, débordent presque sur la pelouse et les rues avoisinantes.

Il faut quelques secondes à Jim pour réaliser ce qu'il voit, ce qu'il est en train de contempler. La rue est celle dans laquelle se trouve l'Institut Vulcain de San Francisco, et les lumières sont les bougies laissées en hommages par des milliers d'anonymes.

« Le propriétaire de cet immeuble m'a informé que les gens ont commencés à déposer des bouquets de fleurs drapés de noir et des chandelles dès que la nouvelle a été officielle, » annonce soudain Spock d'un ton sans inflexion. « Cela fait trois semaines et la rue est toujours impraticable. »

Une boule se forme dans sa gorge, et Jim s'accorde une fraction de seconde de répit pour contempler l'incongruité tellement terre à terre du fait que Spock ait un _proprio_et qu'il ne vive apparemment pas juste d'air pur et de physique quantique, avant de se mettre à chercher une réponse qui fasse sens à la question implicite.

Trouver les mots à présent n'est pas plus facile qu'il y a trois semaines, quand le drame était tout frais et que personne ne savait quoi dire, parce qu'exprimer des condoléances semblait - semble - si ridiculement insignifiant face à l'ampleur inenvisageable de la perte.

« Quels sont les rituels de deuils pour les vulcains ? » demande-t-il à la place.

« Le terme "deuil" implique de la tristesse. La mort est la fin du chemin, la craindre ou la regretter est inutile et illogique.

- Mais les vulcains enterrent leurs morts et ont des rituels qui les entourent, » pousse Jim.

- Les vulcains reconnaissent la nécessité sociale et individuelle des rites et des traditions, » répond simplement Spock, ce qui passé de la langue-de-bois vulcaine au standard, doit correspondre à quelque chose comme : "oui, nous pleurons nos morts, simplement de manière parfaitement logique et non émotionnelle."

- C'est pareil pour les humains. Les gens ont besoin d'exprimer leur choc, de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui donne forme à l'horreur et l'incrédulité. C'est une manière d'exprimer leur soutien. » _Leur compassion. _

Après un moment d'hésitation Spock penche la tête de côté d'un geste infime. « C'est une logique qui m'est étrangère mais qui semble intrinsèquement valable, » reconnaît-il simplement.

Mais malgré cela, Jim pense aux survivants du génocide, à l'ambassadeur Sarek qui a perdu sa femme, et il est a peut près certain que Spock à beau dire, toutes ces démonstrations n'ont pas vraiment de sens pour eux, qu'elles ne sont probablement qu'un phénomène illogique qui parasite leur deuil. Il ne connaît pas beaucoup de vulcains et seulement un -non, deux- demi-vulcains, mais c'est plus que suffisant pour qu'il sache à quel point la perte est immense, quoi qu'ils en disent.

Il sait aussi que s'il y a une espèce dans la galaxie qui est à même de surmonter ce deuil sans qu'il les détruise c'est bien les vulcains, mais ce n'est une pensée que modérément réconfortante.

Il pense à dire quelque chose sur son propre père, sur la chance qu'a eu Spock d'avoir connu sa mère, mais ravale ses mots au dernier moment. Il ne s'agit pas de faire un concours de misérabilisme et de toute manière Spock n'a strictement rien à foutre des traumatismes intimes de James Tiberius Kirk. Et essayer de dire quoi que ce soit, de comparer, ne serait que tenter inutilement de réduire l'horreur.

À la place, il se redresse un peu, jette un coup d'oeil de côté, affiche un demi-sourire presque arrogant, satisfait et annonce, l'air de rien :

« Tient, au fait, Starfleet veut me nommer Capitaine. Et me donner _l'Enterprise_. »

Il ne s'attendait honnêtement pas à une réaction le moins du monde spectaculaire, mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'être vaguement déçu au fond de lui quand tout ce que fait Spock est hausser un sourcil en guise de réponse.

---

À partir du jour où sa signature a été apposée au bas d'un contrat d'enrôlement de Starfleet, Jim Kirk n'a jamais douté qu'un jour il aurait son propre vaisseau.

À vrai dire ce n'est pas tout à fait exact : il l'a su à partir de la Soirée de la Rixe au Pub (qui mérite ses majuscules parce qu'aucune autre rixe au pub n'a jamais eu autant d'impact sur sa vie et pourtant il y en a eu beaucoup, et des rixes, et des pubs.)

Quoi qu'il en soit, le point important à retenir est qu'il n'en a jamais douté, que c'est une certitude intime qui a fait parti de lui, au même titre que le fait que son père soit mort le jour de sa naissance. Mais même lui ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit si tôt, comme ça.

"Ils doivent être vraiment désespéré", a commenté Bones quand la nouvelle est tombée et même s'il préférerait encore se laisser battre à mort par un romulien que de l'admettre, Jim a tendance à être d'accord. Aussi génial et talentueux soit-il, (et il l'est, aucun doute là-dessus) même sauvetage de la Terre inclut, même en prenant en compte les recommandations de Pike, il faut que l'Amirauté ait vraiment été a court d'options pour promouvoir un cadet ayant à peine fini son cursus à la tête d'un des vaisseaux les plus moderne d'une flotte décimée, alors que la Fédération est affaiblie par la destruction de la planète-mère d'une de ses races fondatrices.

Il ne s'y attendait honnêtement pas. Aurait-il eu le temps d'y songer, entre les heures tendues durant lesquelles Spock et lui se sont efforcé de garder l'_Enterprise_en un seul morceau pour le trajet de retour vers la Terre et celles, passées à l'infirmerie, à moitié défoncé à l'épuisement et aux analgésiques, ce n'est pas ce qu'il aurait imaginé.

Il aurait parié pour une belle médaille, la levée de la procédure disciplinaire à son encontre et peut-être même une citation pour courage exceptionnel, ou une connerie dans le genre. Il se serait largement estimé heureux avec simplement la levée de la procédure disciplinaire à vrai dire.

Au lieu de quoi ils veulent le faire Capitaine. Et lui donner _l'Enterprise_.

« Félicitation, » fait Spock en se replongeant dans l'examen tout à fait inintéressant de l'inactivité nocturne de l'autre côté de la vitre.

« Quoi, c'est tout ? » proteste Jim. « Rien d'autre, même pas de questions sur votre promotion à vous ? Pas de commentaires sur le fait que je n'étais même pas officiellement à bord ? »

Spock hausse un second sourcil, et si ce n'est pas une marque d'amusement - certes très bien dissimulée - face à son outrage exagéré, Jim veut bien devenir monogame. (Pour une semaine, max. Faut pas plaisanter non plus.)

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y aurait à ajouter de plus étant donné que votre promotion est éminemment logique. En ce qui me concerne, étant donné que je ne compte pas poursuivre ma carrière dans Starfleet, le sujet d'une quelconque promotion est hors de propos. »

_Hors de… ?_

Jim ravale les trois premières protestations qui lui viennent et s'appuie nonchalamment contre la vitre. La surface est froide, un contraste bienvenu avec la chaleur étouffante de la pièce.

« Dans ce cas on peut peut-être se tutoyer non ? Après tout on a sauvé la Terre ensemble, ça mérite bien ça.

- Les humains verraient sans doute les choses de cette manière. » concède Spock après avoir hésité un instant. « Toutefois on ne peut ignorer les exigences du protocole…

- Pfffffr… » fait Jim sur un ton désobligeant. « C'est trop tentant, je suis forcé de le dire : le protocole n'a rien à préciser sur le sujet des relations professeurs-étudiants ? » Il agite la main avant que Spock n'ait le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit. « Je sais, je sais. Désolé, fallait que ça sorte. Plus sérieusement Spock, je crois que nous savons tous les deux exactement quel genre de respect je tends à accorder aux règlements inutiles… Et nous savons aussi tous les deux que je ne suis pas le seul à prendre de la latitude quand c'est nécessaire.

- ... Bien, » cède Spock. « Mais uniquement tant que nous ne sommes pas en service.

-Bah, d'après ce que tu viens de me dire tu ne seras pas encore en service pour très longtemps… Pourquoi ? Après ce qui s'est passé tu pourrais avoir le poste que tu veux, où tu veux.

- Après avoir tenté d'étrangler mon Second ? J'en doute. Et cela est sans rapport. Je n'ai aucune espèce d'intérêt pour les postes de commandement et mon devoir envers ma race comme la logique m'imposent de rejoindre la colonie pour aider à la reconstruction. Je déposerais ma démission demain matin. »

Jim reste un instant silencieux, à remâcher l'information, puis :

« C'est pour ça qu'Uhura sortait d'ici comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses ? Tu lui as dit et elle l'a mal pris.

- Le lieutenant Uhura accepte la validité de mon raisonnement, » réplique Spock avec peut-être un peu plus de mordant que nécessaire. « Et ce n'est pas un sujet qui vous- qui te concerne. »

Ce qui signifie bien entendu que Jim a mis dans le mille.

« Ça me concerne. Je veux que tu sois mon Second sur _l'Enterprise_. »

Le silence qui suit cette déclaration est la preuve que cette fois-ci, il a réussie à prendre Spock par surprise. Sans attendre de réponse, il fait quelques pas jusqu'au canapé dans lequel il se laisse tomber jambes écartées, bras passés par-dessus le dossier. Il fixe patiemment le dos de Spock jusqu'à ce que ce dernier abandonne la vue et lui fasse face, mains toujours dans le dos et visage soigneusement inexpressif.

« Comme je viens de vous l'apprendre, je compte démissionner. Cette offre est donc sans objet. Toutefois je confesse une certaine curiosité quant à vos motivations.

- Je croyais qu'on avait décidé de se tutoyer ?

- Dans un contexte non professionnel, » réplique Spock avec une froideur qui pourrait être ou ne pas être hostile.

Jim n'arrive pas à voir où il a merdé et ça l'énerve. Il n'aime pas quand la situation lui échappe et cela arrive bien trop souvent quand Spock est impliqué. Mais bon, il faut aussi admettre que le vulcain serait à moitié moins intéressant s'il était du genre à céder au charme naturel et aux considérables capacités de persuasion de Jim.

« Comme tu veux Spock…

- Et concernant vos motivations ?

- Oh, aller, tu dois admettre qu'une fois passé le moment où on se déteste mutuellement et ou on ne rêve que de se buter l'un l'autre, on fait une équipe du tonnerre non ? »

Malheureusement l'expression de Spock n'admet pas grand-chose (mais il ne nie pas non plus avoir entretenu des pensées agressives à l'égard de Jim, ce qui à l'humble avis de ce dernier est particulièrement révélateur), et une fois de plus Jim se trouve forcé d'extrapoler et de justifier un raisonnement qui est pourtant parfaitement évident.

« On est complémentaire dans notre manière de fonctionner : tu analyses soigneusement, je fais les déductions intuitives. »

Il ne dit pas: _Ton double du futur m'a dit qu'on pourrait être la meilleur équipe de commandement de la flotte, qu'on pourrait être amis._ Il ne dit pas non plus : _Tu as vu comment on était sur le Nadara. C'était comme si on était… je ne sais pas, instoppables…_S'il a la moindre chance de convaincre Spock, ce ne sera pas avec des arguments bassement émotionnels.

« Tu n'hésites pas à me dire si tu penses que je m'apprête à faire des conneries… »

La bouche de Spock prend un pli étrange et il penche la tête.

« Je ne suis pas le seul officier de Starfleet répondant à ces paramètres, je ne doute pas que vous trouviez un Second compétent. À titre d'exemple, j'ai constaté que le cas échéant le lieutenant Uhura n'hésitait pas à "rabattre votre caquet", pour employer une expression idiomatique humaine. Elle n'est très certainement pas la seule capable de vous tenir tête.

- Humf… Je sais qu'Uhura est professionnelle, mais je doute qu'elle accepte de servir sur un vaisseau dont elle déteste le capitaine.

- Le lieutenant Uhaha ne vous "déteste" pas. Elle vous trouve immature, arrogant et imbu de vous-même. »

_Outch__**. **_Y'a pas à dire, les vulcains savent manier leur légendaire honnêteté et la rendre aussi dangereuse qu'une masse d'arme. (Ou alors c'est juste une spécialité de Spock. Jim n'en serait pas autrement surpris.)

Il prend son sourire le plus salace.

« Hummm… Je vois que vous avez discuté de moi. Cela veut-il dire que j'ai une chance ? »

Le regard que Spock rive sur lui est suffisant pour effacer toute trace de plaisanterie de son visage.

« Je partage entièrement l'analyse du lieutenant Uhura, mais je reconnais toutefois qu'elle est mitigée par des traits plus attractifs tels que l'intelligence, la loyauté ou l'audace. »

_Oh_. Soit Jim a abusé sur les champignons (ce qu'il n'a a priori pas fait depuis son entrée à Starfleet), soit Spock vient de le complimenter. Juste après l'avoir insulté de manière tout à fait justifiée. Whaou.

« Heu… Merci je suppose. »

Le regard que Spock lui accorde est glacial et presque certainement condescendant. Jim décide de l'ignorer (putain, qu'est-ce qu'il est magnanime aujourd'hui…) et à la place fixe le vulcain avec un sérieux retrouvé.

Il est temps de changer d'approche. L'une de ses qualités - ou de ses défauts, l'interprétation dépend de la personne consultée - majeures est sa persistance : il rassemble toute sa considérable éloquence et se lance dans la phase deux de son plaidoyer.

« Je ne te rappellerais pas ton cv et tes accomplissements scientifiques parce que je sais que la flatterie est totalement inutile avec un vulcain, mais ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne veux pas d'autre officier, je te veux toi. Pense à ce que tu pourrais faire au sein de Starfleet ! Un vulcain de plus sur la colonie ne va pas changer la face du monde, alors qu'en temps que second et officier scientifique sur _l'Enterprise_ tu es en position idéal pour maintenir la stabilité de la Fédération, jouer un rôle clé dans la découverte et la neutralisation de menaces potentielles avant qu'elles ne soient suffisamment importante pour menacer la Fédération et par extension la colonie vulcaine… Tu sais comme moi que ce qui s'est passé à créé un déficit de puissance énorme et qu'avec les tensions entre les empires Klingons et Romuliens, on ne peut pas se permettre de laisser le feu se mettre aux poudres… Et puis _l'Enterprise_ est le rêve de tout officier scientifique. Explorer, découvrir, comprendre… Imagine seulement… »

Spock l'a écouté avec impassibilité durant toute sa tirade, mais au moment où Jim s'interrompt pour reprendre son souffle, il secoue la tête doucement, un mouvement étrangement vulnérable que Jim n'a jamais vu chez aucun vulcain.

« Mon choix est fait en connaissance de cause, monsieur Kirk. Je vous demanderais de le respecter. Mon peuple a besoin de moi. »

Jim s'apprête à argumenter que Starfleet a encore plus besoin de lui et à improviser une tirade sur l'exploration de l'espace, la dernière frontière, mais son regard croise celui de Spock et il referme la bouche.

Il n'avait jamais remarqué jusque-là, mais les yeux de Spock sont humains.

Humains, d'un brun si foncé qu'ils paraissent noirs, et échouant à dissimuler totalement quelque chose qui pourrait être de la tension, du regret, voir peut-être même (blasphème !) de la tristesse, si Jim penche la tête et regarde assez attentivement.

Ce qu'il ne fait pas, bien entendu. À la place il ravale tout son beau discours de motivation capable d'éveiller même la fibre exploratrice d'un bézoien et se dit que ce n'est pas vraiment perdre s'il décide délibérément de ne pas aller jusqu'au bout.

« Je ne peux pas vraiment dire que je comprends… Mais d'accord. Ok. C'est ton choix. J'espère simplement que tu n'auras pas de regrets. »

Pour une fois Spock semble avoir besoin de réfléchir à sa réponse, au lieu de simplement moucher Jim au tac au tac.

« Je suis conscient des conséquences de ce choix et je les accepte dans leur entièreté, de même que je déplore leurs potentielles répercutions négatives pour moi-même comme pour de tierces personnes. »

Ce qui signifie qu'il regrettera, si Jim a bien suivi (il a bien suivi). Mais il ne se sent pas d'humeur à triompher ou à insister sur cette nouvelle preuve d'émotion. Il se sent simplement triste et fatigué.

« Je… moi de même Spock. »

Il ne trouve rien de plus à dire (bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il peut détester être à court de mots) aussi se relève-t-il finalement.

« Bon, hé bien tant pis. Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps alors. »

Spock ne proteste pas du plaisir que représente sa visite comme le ferait un humain, ce qui est étrangement rafraîchissant mais aussi un peu embarrassant, parce que Jim se retrouve planté là les bras ballants sans savoir quoi ajouter, réticent à simplement partir et à tourner définitivement le dos.

« Si vous changez d'avis, vous savez où me trouver », dit-il pour finir. « Je… Ça a été un plaisir malgré les circonstances.

- Votre proposition est notée Cadet Kirk, » répond simplement Spock, qui s'il ne sait pas quoi dire non plus le cache vachement bien. Et comme il n'ajoute rien de plus Jim se dirige vers la porte, le vulcain sur ses talons.

Une fois sur le perron, en plein milieu de l'appel d'air créé entre l'appartement surchauffé et le couloir qui semble glacial en comparaison, il se retourne et lève la main droite. Le salut vulcain demande une certaine souplesse articulaire qu'il ne possède pas exactement et le ta'al qu'il présente à Spock est de fait quelque peu bancal. (Il a eu beau essayer dans le secret de la salle de bain de Bones, impossible de maintenir son auriculaire collé à son annulaire s'il faut aussi écarter ce dernier de son majeur. Il se console en se disant qu'on ne peut pas être un génie dans tous les domaines, hein.)

« Longue vie et prospérité Spock. »

Ce dernier a une fois de plus l'air surpris sans avoir l'air surpris et après une courte hésitation répond de même (à la différence notable que son salut vulcain est, bien entendu, parfait).

« Longue vie et prospérité Jim Kirk. »

Et la porte se referme.


End file.
